klondikefandomcom-20200213-history
Guides
GAME GUIDES: tttIf you have written a game guide or even developed a strategy that you think would be helpful, please add it here for new players. (current limited time building leadlight mill requires friends to click it to build it, make sure you place in on your starting screen to get more players clicking on it, or use arrow signs to guide them to it, or even better do both) TIPS and TRICKS: If you come up with any helpful hints or tips feel free to post them here! If you like a tip or find it helpful ...leave a positive comment! If you wish to cheat or post hacking programs to cheat please do not do it here! 'Storing Big Items' One thing I couldn't understand was how to get all of the heavy items I find in the other locations (IE: 50kg chests) and I was under the assumption that you needed to have the same energy if you were picking up the items from the location's storage, but that was not the case! What I did in Wind's Song was searched the whole map, then used an energy boost (100 energy) so I can pick up the heavy items into my sled, then unloaded them into the storage, then rinse and repeat. Once I collected what I needed and used my energy to combo stones, I picked up the heavy items from storage, even with no energy! Took me a while to pick up the items on the map because I found a lot! Made me happy that I can now finally take everything home! (in a lot of trips though since I don't have a high capacity sled haha) ~ CapMReynolds > ID 299300073 - FB -- Add Me :) 'Exploring maps' There are many other stations to explore. Each generally has a mixture of resources but it can vary a bit based on type of climate. eg snowy station will have more ice (which can be made into water) than a desert climate, and a desert climate may have more sandstone. Many of these items will require more energy to mine than you have as your limit. There are, however, several ways to get more energy. One quick way to boost your energy over your max is to chop 1 item to use up 1 point of energy, then eat any energy item. There are many available types that give from +1 to +45. When off home station, you will notice that you need energy not only to chop/clear an item, but you also need energy to pick it up - it does not USE energy to pick anything up, but if an item weighs 20 then you still need to have 20 energy to pick it up. You will also notice you can now "stack" chops - generally referred to as "combo chopping". Chopping 1 or 2 times can get you more of the lower level loots. This can be useful if, for example, you're looking for dry toast for the quest, or a lot of frogs to make into +5 energy at Polar side. As well, it keeps the size of the treasure smaller, which means you can pick it up with your normal energy. The alternative is combo-chopping. You simply continue clicking on an item up to its total size, and your avatar will then chop once and the entire item will be finished. This method is good for getting larger treasures - bigger chests, higher level/value items and larger chunks of raw resources. This also means those bigger items will weigh more and will need higher energy to pick up. One strategy for clearing a station away from home is to chop all the items you can with just normal energy eating a lot of energy items (using the 1-tick-below-max trick mentioned above) and do not take treasure loads home yet. When you get to a point that whatever you have access to requires more energy than you can generate with items, fill up your energy 1 more time and then start taking loads homes. When you bring treasure home and unload it from the sled, it "bursts" into actual individual items and will store itself in your stock. Part of it will be raw energy - it varies by what you brought (eg logs will have little or no energy, but other types will have more) - and it'll stack on top of your max. Bring several loads home at a time and you can often get yourself to 120+ with normal stuff. If you happen to have a lot of the items that give more energy, you can get around +240. You can also stop clearing and go visit neighbors - digging will produce some raw energy and it's really only limited by how many neighbors you have. This presents you with the 2 options: 1. You can go back to the uncleared station and chop 1 or 2 items completely down, or 2. you can spread it out among many items, lowering them so that you can eventually chop them without using more than eaten energy items. Just depends on whether you want/mind smaller items in both size and value, or you want larger ones. Just be aware of how much clearing you have left to do, so you can pace out your home trips to make sure the energy level you have will cover the weights of the last things you need to pick up. - Totally rewritten 18 May 15 vKT 'Friends, Eggs, and Hides.' * Friends can visit you and collect nests and hides. THIS DOES NOT AFFECT YOU in any way - no treasure/eggs are taken from you. -vKT 18 May 15 * It's nice to wait 1 day before opening a hide so friends get loot too. * Chickens outside the Hennery will lay eggs ONLY for 1 cycle unless you are present at the station. However many they lay, it's considerate to collect only once a day so that others have time to loot the nests, too. The Cat item from the market is useful if you have a high volume of eggs. -vKT 18 May 15 * There are arrow signs in wind song - use the tool icon and select sled and pick them up. Use the arrow signs to guide friends to the hides. (hides are found under stones mine a bunch of stones down to 1 and finish a few all at once for a large reward to one lucky friend) * The Watch Dog, available for emeralds in the market, has 2 active functions: finding egg nests 1 at a time, and finding gold veins at neighbor's stations. The dog must be "paid" in bones for each action. It also has 1 "side affect" function - it prevents neighbors from looting nests at your station. This is a Bad Thing. Since NOTHING a neighbor does on your station will cause you loss, there is no reason to prevent them from digging. There are several quests that want you to find gold veins, and digging at neighbor's stations is a great way to get over-limit energy, it is not neighborly to allow the dog to prevent them. So if you have a Watch Dog, please place it ONLY when you are out visiting your neighbors to look for gold veins for quests - keep it in storage all other times. (the Cat item from the market will find and open ALL nests for 1 "fee" of 15 milk - much better than the dog, imo) -edited 18 May 15 by vKT POULTRY PROFITS? * Each Bird that you feed produces eggs after each feeding. If you do a little math to check out which types are most profitable you might be surprised...each bird has a 25 production life cycle at the end of which they turn golden and can be harvested. (Chickens made from the Golden Incubator have 15 cycles. vKT) * If you were to buy feed each time (for arguments sake) 1 feed = 2,500 gold > divide by two because it feeds two birds 1,250 gold each bird each feeding...multiply by 25 feedings = 31,250. This is the total Feed cost for 1 bird. ''Doesn't matter which bird type- this is what it costs to feed each and every bird (if you buy and not create feed) in the game.'' * Chickens cost 5,000 each and produce 6 eggs each production cycle for a total of 150 eggs. Chicken eggs sell for 6,000 gold per 10. Total Sales would be 15 x 6,000 gold or 90,000 gold. RECAP- Chicken cost 5,000 - Feedings cost 43,750 - for a total cost of 48,750 per chicken....subtract 48,750 from 90,000 for the total profit and a regular chicken nets you a 41,250 gold profit. * Geese cost 7,000 each but produce only 4 eggs each cycle. 4 x 25 = 100 eggs. Selling at 10,000 per 10 eggs the total income is 100,000 gold. Subtract the cost of the goose and feedings (50,750) and you get a profit of 49,250 * Turkey cost 25,000 each but produce only 2 eggs each cycle. 2 x 25 = 50 eggs. Selling at 20,000 per 10 eggs the total income for 1 turkey's eggs would amount to 100,000 gold. Cost of turkey + total feed cost is 68,750. Subtract from 100,000 and the turkey only nets a profit of 31,250 gold. * Tribal Chickens cost 50,000 each. Producing twice the eggs of a normal chicken would mean 12 eggs per cycle. 300 eggs at 6,000 per 10 would total 180,000 gold. Total cost of 1 tribal chicken plus feedings is 93,750. Subtract from 180,000 and the net profit is 86,250 gold. NOTE 1: Indigo and Wind's Song both have bartered tribal chickens and penguins (and cows). The Golden Incubator also makes tribal goose, tribal turkey, peafowl and penguin. The regular Incubator will make regular chickens and goosies. There is no need to use coin to buy anything but either type Ostrich (and Swans, since they must be bought thru the stupid pond). Obviously this will drastically increase profits. -vKT NOTE 2: Peafowl and Penguins must be started with eggs. Both can be found wild on a couple of stations, or you can get 10 eggs of either/both from neighbors. Penguins drop excellent amounts of cod liver oil, which is used in compound feed and horse feed. -vKT FOUL UPS: Anything you did that you wish you hadn't post here so everyone can learn from your mistakes! SLED MISTAKE: I used my earned Emeralds to purchase a structure reinforcer for the sled (19 Emeralds) thinking it would increase my sled load limit (not realizing that the dog has a weight limit too) then I went to WIND'S SONG...I proceeded to load my sled up to over 200 but when I tried to return home it said I had to dump all of my cargo or I would be unable to because my dogs could not run that far in one day. I waited until the next day thinking the dogs needed rest but no change. I had to dump all of my cargo including many chests etc. before I could return home. (mistake you can remove just part of the load by going to cargo, or travel to a closer area as a pass through and then home)(also you can store items in the windmill, which you must build to unlock other areas) LOST THE CHEST! Found a nice chest in Wind Song, could not haul it back home, guess it was too much weight, and I did not have enough food for the dogs. Accidently lost it trying to get back home, newbies mistake for sure! vKT - concentrate on building the barter facility on each station first. That way you can store any sled overloads and not lose them, as well as leave 100 food of whatever type your sled uses at each station for emergencies. If you run out of food, you can still get home but you will lose any cargo. 'SINGLE-CHOP GRASS, BEWARE OF RABBITS: ' Single-chop your grass at the home station to maximize worms! (Per VersaKT's reply to Yngve79's worms question on VersaKT's wall here. Not sure how to link to it, sorry). Don't make my mistake - letting cows, sheep & those greedy, greedy rabbits eat all the grass off the home station early on. Keep "Cattle" animals to a functional minimum until you've cleared the grass yourself. Once you're feeding them hay, use dry twigs to make the 25-feed bales, save the actual hay to make 150-feed bales (convenient for large herds). Combo-chopping grass at expedition sites is the best way to get worms later, though. Single chopping grass & flowers at Aery & Wind's Song doesn't seem to yield any worms. I'm not yet to a "choke-point" where lack of worms is a problem, but I know that time will come. Newbie players, just because you have what seems like *LOTS* of something early on, doesn't mean it will be as easy to come by later (when you really need it). Category:Building Guide